The Second Throw of the Dice
by greenpanic6
Summary: Sasuke gets blackmailed my Sakura to go out with her. Leaving Naruto to be single who will get him maybe Itachi? Warning conatains yaoi and Sakura bashing. I think she is ok but it's for the story.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

this is an itanaru sasunaru story with maybe others.

Sakura blackmails Sasuke to go out with her. Leaving Naruto to be single so who will he choose.

I do'nt own Naruto

* * *

Naruto Uzamki was a sophomore at Shinobi High School. He had a great life with a great boyfriend Uchiha Sasuke. But like a sunset it can never stay beautiful. And, boy did it not stay pretty. After, a solid eight months of bliss it went to hell. See Naruto had this supposed friend Sakura Haruno. But what he didn't know was that Ino and Sakura had been planing since for as long as they could remember, to get Sasuke with one of them. As everyone knew Sasuke was just the coolist guy in the world. He was football captain, an honor student, captain of the baseball team, and it was said that he was pretty hot. Imagine, if you will, the horror on the girl's faces when it was found that Sasuke liked boys? No not there Sasuke they thought. But yes there Sasuke. So it was the plan of this Sakura and Ino to pull them apart. It was hard seeing that Sasuke hated head cheerleader Sakura's guts. But they found tried bribery oh wait Sasuke was also rich. Do your homework nope Sasuke was smart. Black mail yes! See Sasukes parents didn't know that he was gay. So somehow Sakura found out by spying on him. She threaten either break off with Naruto or she will tell his parents that he had a boyfriend. He said fine and broke with Naruto as part of the deal he gave no reason. And went out with Sakura.

Naruto was so heart broken he just cried and petted his pet fox Kyubbi. Why did his Sasuke do this? And even worse he thought Sakura was his friend. Backstabber man stealer bitch he thought silently. He wouldn't leave his room until there was a knock at the door.

"Naruto let us in." said the voice of Shikamarau.

"Go way!"

"I'm sure if you talk about it will feel better." Kiba offered his dog barking in agreement.

"No"

"Look we brought some ramen." Shikamaru offered.

"Ramen will maybe you can come in for a bit." the door opened and they both rushed into the room.

"Hey there is no Ramen!"

"Will get some later but first lets talk about this. What happened?"

"Sakura that man stealing whore stole Sasuke from me."

"I told she was not your friend." Kiba said as he started to sit down.

"Naruto your very hot I'm sure you'll find someone new." Shika tried.

"No one can replace Sasuke teme."

"Ok, how about some ramen now." Kiba offered they got up to leave.

Sasuke's house

Sasuke had just returned from his date with the annoying Sakura.

"Bye bye Sasuke kun I will see you tomorrow!"

"Whatever." he said as he slammed the door on the pinkette.

His older brother Itachi was sitting at the table with his friends Kisame, Konan, and Pein.

"Sasuke kun I thought you were going out with Naruto kun?"

"Will not anymore now don't bother me." he said as he stormed off.

"So Naruto kun is free now?"

"I guess." anwsered Konan.

"Why so interested?" asked Pein.

"I always had a thing for Naruto kun but never persuaded because of Sasuke but I think I shall."

"Go for it Itachi." Kisame encouraged.

"And because you have no idea how to do that we will help." Konan added.

* * *

so not much in this chapter but more things to come. Please in comments are helpful.


	2. the chips are down

i so don't naruto i wish you know.

* * *

The next day was school it was October and the leaves were starting to change to orange and red. The air had a chill in it as Naruto started off from home to school. Another day of ignoring Sasuke and Sakura. He couldn't stand to see them together.

Uchiha Residence

"Sauske it is time to go to school go get Tobi up." Sasuke mumbled some sort of reply before he went down the hall. This was it today he would sweep Naruto off his feet. It was after all Sasuke's loss. He noticed Sasuke returning with their cousin Tobi the most happy go lucky mentally unstable of the Uchiha's who was dumped off with them.

"Good morning Itachi! How are you?"

"I'm good." he said wondering how they were related. "So lets get going. Sasuke can I ask you something?" he said as they got into the convertible.

"I guess so."

"Why did you break up with Naruto kun it seemed to be going so will."

"That is none of your bussiness." he said coldly.

"Ok then."

"Can Tobi ask Itachi san a question?"

"Yes, Tobi you may."

"Do you think that Zetsu likes Tobi?"

"I'm not sure he might."

"Zetsu the guy with the green hair?"

"Yes, Tobi thinks he is awesome!" the rest of the ride was in silence. Itachi parked the car and they went their separate ways. The Halloween dance was coming soon this was perfect. Itachi was going to ask Naruto to this dance. But, he wasn't the only one with his eye on Naruto.

Nartuo entered his homeroom and took his usual set by the window. He hated seeing Sasuke was Sakura. When they walked in he turned his head away. Gaara walked into homeroom and noticed Naruto not being his usual happy self.

"Naruto what wrong?" the blond was startled by his voice.

"Oh, hey Gaara. No, I'm ok it's just that Sasuke broke up with me." he said in a somber tone.

Gaara thought that was horrible, "That is the worst thing I've heard all year. If there is anything I can do just let me know."

"It's ok I think I'm getting over it." Gaara nodded and took the set that Sasuke usually sat in.

"Hey I set there." said a cold voice.

"Will I set here now." replied an equally as cold voice.

"Come on Sas-sas you can set with me!"

"I don't want too."

"Sas-sas." she said with a pount.

"Fine." he said defeated.

Itachi sat in first period class bored. Thinking of how he was going to ask Naruto to the dance.

"What's up with you un?" it was Deidara his cousin's Tobi best friend for life or something.

"What do you mean."

"You seem like your thinking about something that's all." he said with a shrug.

"If you want to know I am thinking of asking someone to the Halloween dance and I'm not sure how to go about it."

"Oh, who un? Sasori and I are going."

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"I thought he was going out with your brother un?"

"Not anymore. I thought you and Sasori broke up?"

"We did but he said he wants to get out of the house and I have car so were still going." the bell rang Deidara thought about it. This was great he hated Itachi Mr. Perfect Uchiha. He was going to sabotage his little asking Naruto out plan by asking him out himself. Its not like Sasori really wanted to go with him anyway it's just because his grandmother thinks he is to short to dirve. Tobi could be like his little spy he lives there after all.

Lunch

"Tobi I need you spy on Itachi for me."

"Why the hell brat that sounds stupid." the red head remarked.

"Because, Itachi wants to ask him to the dance and I will ruin it. un."

"That is weird." commented Zetsu.

"Come on Tobi do it un."

"Ok it sounds like fun Tobi will be like James Bond." he said happily.

Naruto was still depressed over Sasuke as he sat at his table with Kiba, Shino, and Choji. But, Kiba was having his own trouble he was looking at Hinata Hyuga.

"Just ask her." said Shino.

"No she is gonna say no. Anyway, Neji will kill me he hates me."

"Why is that person coming over?" asked Kiba. The person had long sunflower yellow hair and ocean blue eyes. He kept part of his hair over his eye.

"Hello, Naruto un!" Deidara said cheerfully.

"Hi, um... Deidara?"

"Right will Naruto I just wanted to say you look good today." he said with a slight blush walking away. Showing off his ass in tight jeans.

"See that went great un." he said as he sat down between his friends.

"Yes you manged to scare a sophomore." Sasori said dryly.

"No way he is totally into me."

"Wow what was that about?" asked Choji confused.

"Naruto what's up with him and you?" Kiba asked even more confused.

"I don't know I barely know him."

Sasuke was watching the whole thing just one weekend and he was like a piece meat.

After Lunch

Itachi had a plan or, rather Konan had given him a plan. He was going to leave Naruto notes at his locker with little poems are something. He didn't know what to write to him. Lets see, Naruto you rule. No, to cliché. Got it. He wrote down _Naruto, I've liked you for quite a while._ That should do it he thought to himself. It was on regular notebook paper. He brought it to Naruto's locker and taped it on to the locker for him to see.

Naruto looked at his locker and saw a note taped to his locker. He grabbed it and read what it said. It was short in simple handwriting _Naruto, I've liked you for quite a while._ It read. This seemed to lift his spirits a secret admirer. Who could it be, hopefully someone cute. Someone even better than Sasuke.

* * *

please review. also if anyone could give me ideas on others possible pairs with Naruto I'm pretty sure Itachi will end up with Naruto.


	3. underwear?

Naruto was so happy about the note. He wondered who could it be. Could it be Sasuke maybe? No, that was a bad idea Sasuke hated him. Suddenly, a thought came to his mind maybe it was a joke? No it wasn't a joke.

Itachi watched from a corner as he saw Naruto read the letter. A smile spread across his face as the kitusne's face lighted up. His plan was working. Tomorrow another note but what should it say. This was hard. When got home he would call Konan she would know.

He called Konan and she came over with Pein.

"Think Itachi what does Naruto's hair make you think of?"

"Kisame's lucky underwear." he said with a shrug.

"Something more romantic."

"Kisame has lucky undies?" Pein asked.

"Yes there yellow with blue fishes on them. I know because once he was doing his laundry here."

"Ok, enough about that what color is Naruto's hair."

"Blond."

"No, it's more like a lemon."

"Pein your not helping."

"It's like the sunshine of my life." he said somewhat blushes.

"See that is good."

"Good, way to cheesy say it's like a lemon."

"Pein."

"Fine, fine."

"So what about his eyes?"

"Itachi do you have any snacks?"

"Pein go home."

"Itachi it is rude for you not to offer me something."

"Fine, Pein." Itachi looked through the kitchen and found a bag of potato chips and poured them in a bowl for Pein.

"Here."

"Thanks."

"Ok so?"

"His eyes are like the most beautiful sapphires."

"Good."

"His smile just lights me and makes me smile too."

"See just write all that down and he will be your date."

"I hope thank you Konan and you to Pein."

"Don't even worry about Tachi."

Little behold to them that Tobi was listening to them under the table. To call his senpi. Yes, he would please him with this news.

* * *

Next day

Deidara and Tobi sat in the locker room as they plotted.

"Tobi you can't go to gym class un."

"But, Tobi is a good boy."

"So be good and listen to me un."

"Ok."

"So what did you find out about Itachi?"

"First I have some pictures of Itachi and Sasuke." but before they could look at them the door opened.

"Brat you in here?" Sasori called out.

"Yeah, un. Me and Tobi."

"Your here too Tobi" Zetsu said.

"Yep!"

"Good your here now we can first discuss our outfits for the Halloween dance."

"What is it?" Sasori asked with caution.

"French maids."

"What?" Zetsu said.

"Tobi loves the idea!"

"I guess it is fine." Sasori said.

After, a moment of hesitation Zetsu answered Deidara, "Fine."

"But can we get dressed somewhere else if my Grandma sees me in a dress again she will freak out again."

"We can dress at Tobi's house."

"So what about the pictures?"

"Oh, here." he said handing them to him. The pictures were of Itachi undressing and wearing a leather thong. The other was of Sasuke in women's underwear.

"How and why did you take these?"

"Because you said you wanted to spy on them."

"About what Itachi would say about Naruto un!"

Sasori took the pictures and looked them, "Tobi do all Uchiha's have such interesting taste in underwear?"

"Tobi never wears underwear!"

"Oh, that is something." Sasori said a little weired out.

"Deidara why don't you just use the photos to make fun of Itachi?" Zetsu posed to the blond.

"Because, that would be to easy." he said rolling his eyes.

"So did he say anything about Naruto un?"

"Yes, he will leave another note at his locker."

"Locker notes un. I have to give him something even better than a stupid note un. Got it some of my fantastic art he will love it."

"He wouldn't your art sucks."

"Sasori!"

* * *

Naruto sat in class with Gaara.

"Gaara you'll never guess what happened." he said as he passed him the note.

Gaara read it and said, "Interesting do you know who sent it to you?"

"No who could it be?"

"The handwriting doesn't appear familiar but that is good."

"Yep."

* * *

after, school Naruto was treated to another note it read

_My dear Naruto,_

_Your is like the sunshine of my life_

_Your eyes are like priceless sapphires_

_But, the best part of you is your smile it light me up whenever I see you flash it_

_love always Someone who loves you XOXOXO _

* * *

_please R&R_ next time Naruto will get asked to dance. and everyone will be in costume.


	4. the choice!

The Halloween dance was tonight. Itachi thought this was the night to make Nartuo his. Sasuke's loss right? He was going to invite him to the dance and give him this costume. Itachi looked at the costume it was perfect for Naruto. He was going to get to school early and leave it. "Sasuke, Tobi time for school." he called.

Deidara had stayed up all night and finally he got it. The perfect gift for Naruto. Now to give it to him.

Naruto went to school that day hoping that his admirer would ask him to the dance. When he got to his locker he saw a box with a note on top of it. Naruto read the letter it read, _Naruto I want to ask you if you would please go to the dance with me. I will be wearing a Batman costume this is for you if you decide to come with me. When you do meet me in front of the school garden._

_Hope to see you there XOXOXO._

The blond was in bliss. This was just what he needed. He looked at the costume it was a cat woman costume? It was tight and made of leather. Complete with cat ears and tail. He thought it looked cute he was so going to wear it.

"Hi un."

"Oh, hey Deidara."

"So, un this is for you!" it was a butterfly. Naruto had to admit it was life like and beautiful.

"Wow, did you make this yourself?"

"Yep un. What do you think?"

"It's incredible." he said looking at it.

"So will you come with me to the dance."

"You, see I'm already going with the person who gave me this note."

"A note un? Creepy.

"What?"

"I heard from Tobi you know my best friend who is Sasuke's cousin that he was doing this to trick you at the dance." Naruto's world fell crushing. His heart sank to his feet. It felt like his intestines were removed.

"No, I know Sasuke he wouldn't go to the trouble."

"If you go with me then we can outsmart him because you will be with me a sexy guy."

"I don't know." he didn't wanted to believe it. It couldn't be that. Sasuke couldn't be that cruel. Could he?

"No, you think he would do that?"

"Yes, un why would my best friend lie. And, he hates you." Deidara thought this was going to work. It was at that moment that Sasuke arrived. He heard the last part. He was enraged how dare that bastard lie to his Naruto!

"Naruto, that is not true! This asshole is lying to you."

"Am not! He dumped you and now this? What have I ever done to you?" Naruto thought this carefully Sasuke broke his heart all Deidara had done was try and be nice in his on way.

"Naruto, Sakura blacked mailed me!"

"What?"

"Lies un."

"What do you mean?"

"She told me that if I didn't break up with you she would tell my parents about us?"

"That is the dumbest thing I ever heard."

"Shut up Barbie!"

"What I kill you!"

Itachi was watching this whole thing. This was not going as planned. He was going to kill the blond and that was the reason why Sasuke broke up with him? For Naruto he would kissed him in front of his dad. That is it Itachi was going to tell him right now. Deidara was being far to manipulative.

"Naruto." he said loud enough to be heard over Sasuke and Deidara's fighting.

"Itachi?"

"I left you the notes." he said calmly.

"Liar he is just trying to protect his brother un."

"No, its over Deidara. Look this is my handwriting." he said showing him his handwriting. Naruto looked it over it did match.

"You, why?"

"Because I like you and didn't know what to say." Naruto could see a tint of the lightest rose pink on his face.

"So will you go with me?"

"I..."

"No, go with me please."

"Itachi I-"

"Naruto I'm sorry please take me back." Sasuke pleaded.

"No! Naruto be mine!" there jumped Sai the weird but cute art guy.

"Who the hell are you un?"

"Excuse me madam I don't think that Naruto likes women so please step away."

"I am a guy!"

"The sweet Naruto will be mine!"

"Why, don't you just leave Sai!" Sasuke shouted at him.

"Naruto I don't know anything about this guy," ,Deidara said pointing to Sai, "but it is so obvious that Sasuke got Itachi to write the notes for him to trick you to think about it un." Naruto did think about it it made sense but; Itachi wasn't like that what he knew of him he was quiet and kind to Naruto.

"Naruto I would never do something like that to you I really like you and want to get to know you better."

"And, all does things in the notes?"

"That is how I feel about you. I always have."

"So, you wanted by boy all this time?" Sasuke was raging mad at his brother.

"No, I never did anything to him. When you were with him. But, you broke up with him."

"That is because of fucking blackmail."

"So you should of stayed with him anyway. He is worth it." Naruto was really confused.

"How do you know that Sasuke is not lying about being black mailed un?" Deidara questioned.

"I am not lying!"

"Naruto did I mention my rather large penis?" Nauto stared at him.

"Would you please leave."Itachi said coldly.

"Naruto, I think that your very sexy." Sai said.

"Thank you."

"Naruto I gave you wonderful gift un."

"Naruto I left you notes and I asked you first."

"Naruto let me make it up to you." Sasuke pleaded.

"Who will you pick then?" Sai asked. Naruto had never been in this position three guys wanting him. Honestly he didn't know who to pick. But fair was fair.

"Itachi asked me first so I guess I will go with him. But, I will dance a dance with all of you."

"Ok." they all said in unison.

so i think it is shorter in has been a while i know sorry. but that is life. also please review. lets see again if you think someone else desrves naruto then just leave it in the review! if you review you get some goldfish the cheese kind.


	5. the dance

so here is another chapter late i know but school, school, and mor school it sucks. i don't know naruto are the costumes i metioned on here. so sorry about the latenes

* * *

Naruto looked at himself in the mirror. He looked good in the tight leather with cat ears and a tail. He was going to meet Itachi.

Deidara and Zetsu were going to Sasori's house for the dance.

"Hello, Mrs. Aksuna un."

"Hello Deidara and Zetsu."

"Hey, lets go." said Sasori.

"Grandma I'll back later I'm going to the Halloween dance."

"Fine Sasori be back at by 1:30 and no dresses like last time Sailor Moon your father would have rolled over on his grave.

"Yes Grandma. See you later."

"To Tobi's house!"

"Yeah."

"By the way Zetsu is having one of his days un." One of those days meant that Zetsu was bipolar and having a bad day.

"Ok, so were getting dressed at Tobi's."

"Right come on were here!"

"Great were here at this assholes house!"

"Zetsu calm down."

"Least I don't play with dolls."

"There puppets!" Sasori said defensively. They knocked and were let in by Tobi. Deidara looked around and saw Kisame dressed as Iron man. He wondered what Itachi was. As he went to Tobi's room he gazed a upon Sasuke who was a sheep? Deidara looked at his outfit. He was wearing a french maid outfit with fishnets and even a little duster. He looked great un!

"Sempi you look amazing!'

"I know un! So do you all."

"Thanks least I know I make a sexy girl my dream come true." Zetsu said sarcastically.

"I want to leave." said the impatient red head. They walked out of the room but, Dei's eye caught Itachi in a Batman costume.

"What is this un?"

"Nothing."

"Why are you dressed like that?" asked Kisame.

"So that Naruto will go out with me un."

"We'll see about that." Itachi's voice was deadly calm.

The school dance was packed with people and there costumes. Naruto waited for Itachi in the school garden. Finally he heard someone come it was Itachi dressed as Batman. He had with a bouquet of red and white roses. The roses were beautiful and lush. They smelled sweet. Their color was striking and vivid. "Sasuke never did anything like this for me." Naruto said awe stricken.

"I want to show you how much I want to be with you."

"Thanks." the blond's head was spinning Sasuke was never like that with him he always made all the effort. He followed Itachi but only because his feet dragged him. Of course out of no where came out Deidara. "Hi Naruto you really look damm sexy un." he looked at the older blond who was wearing a short French maid outfit with heels and tickler?

"You look good too?" he was cute. Then he noticed Sai dressed in a sexy police outfit.

"Naruto! Yummy! Can't wait to grind you up on the dance floor!"

"Me either." boy Sai was odd.

"Naruto, I want to dance with you first."

"No, way Sasuke I was on Dancing with the Stars so I it should be me."

"That's lie un Sai I watch that show I never see you in it!" Deidara shouted at him.

"It should be me because I have the best costume un."

"Naruto kun may have this dance?"

"Sure Itachi." Itachi took Naruto to the floor and started to dance with him. It was a slow dance. They gently pulled there bodies closer to each other. It was nice to lean on someone's chest and listen to the beat of there heart. Naruto was truly happy. It was relaxing. The song ended to quickly for them.

Next was the dance with Sai. Sai of course choose Sexy back. And rubbed all over Naruto. Poor guy was a little scared actually everyone was. "I had a great time Naruto."

"Me to Sai." he said as he smiled. Next with Deidara who danced with him to Buttons by the Pussycat Dolls. Deidara danced around Naruto like he was giving him a lap dance. Sasuke wasn't sure what to do. So he decided to try to kiss him.

"Sasuke!"

"Naruto baby, I want you, I need you." he pleaded, Naruto thought he was acting crazy.

"Sasuke you didn't want me before."

"That was Sakura's fault."

"Itachi would have stayed by my side."

"Don't you think it's weird that Itachi was always after you?"

"No, and he wasn't you broke up with me."

"Sas-sas!"

"Hello, Sakura I'm busy dancing with Naruto." Sakura looked at them and said.

"Come on Sas-sas be my sheep." Sakura was dressed as a sexy Little Bo Beep and Sasuke was a sheep.

"I told you I am dancing."  
"Actually were done. I got to talk with Deidara."

"Naruto." he walked over to the blond in the French maid outfit.

"Hey, Deidara how are you?"

"I'm fine un, so do you wanna go on a date un."

"I-" suddenly Sasuke came back.

"No, he is going with me!"

"Me un."

This was too weird for the kitsune he needed to leave he spotted Gaara, "Guys I'm gonna talk to Gaara for a while."

"Sure un!"

"Be back soon Naruto." he walked over to Gaara who was wearing a Care bear costume he was the blue one.

"Hey Gaara whats up?" he said as he sat down with the red head.

"Not, much just watching the people dance. My sister couldn't find a date so I set her up with Nara who was to lazy to ask anyone else or for that matter pick out a costume." he said tonelessly.

"Oh." he saw Temari dressed as spider witch and Shika was dressed in the same jeans and shirts. They were sitting with Kiba and Hinata, and Neji and Tenten. Kiba looked nervous as Neji sent him ugly glares.

"Lets go over there." Naruto followed Garra to the table. But, before that they could hear the screaming. "Why couldn't you just get a costume! Your the only one with out one! Fuck Tenten's date got a costume, Gaara has one everyone but you! You couldn't just buy one?"

"I was tired ok, I didn't have the time." he said as he fell asleep.

"He is asleep! Gaara this is the worst person ever to go out with no wonder no one wanted this loser!"

"Making move on my cousin are we Inuzuka!" Neji shoot. Kiba jumped in his seat.

"Me n- n- no. I would never."

"Neji don't scare him." said his cousin who was dressed as a butterfly.

"Just leave them Neji."

"I am just making sure that he keeps his hands to himself."

"Hey, Naruto who did you come with?" Kiba said as he tried to change the subject.

"Itachi."

"I thought you came with the annoying blond." Neji said.

"No, I heard he came with that Sai guy." Tenten spoke.

"No, Tenten I he came with Sasuke."

"I kinda came with all of them." he said sheepishly.

"Naruto, I heard that Sasuke has asked you on a date so I want to let you know that I will take you to the gay bar."

"That is great Sai."

"Whatever un. I will take you to the gay strip club!"

"Naruto, I will take you to... some place!"

"Little brother you lack ideas."

"Naruto I want to take you somewhere special."

"Ok, I guess I will go with all of you."

"But, I go first to the gay bar!!!!!!"

* * *

so what will happen at the gay bar? please review.


	6. Sai at gay bar

sorry again about the lateness. i do not own the song gay bar electic six does or girlfrined avril lavinge does. i will own naruto. in this one naruto goes on diffresnt dates but only true love will prevail!

* * *

Naruto was nervous about going out with Sai he'd never been to a bar let alone a gay bar. What would happen. And,what about his date with the rest of them. He walked into to homeroom to see Sasuke winking at him. He tried his best to ignore him and sat with Gaara. "Hey Gaara have you ever been to a gay bar?"

"Why what have you heard?" he asked questionably.

"No, nothing it is just that Sai wants to take me their on Friday night."

"I see."

"I'm kinda nervous because I've never been to that kind thing of thing before."

"Just have fun. It will be a good chance for you to get to know him better."

"I guess."

later at lunch

"Did you hear Kakuzu and Hidan have come back form suspension." Konan said to Pein as they sat down for lunch.

"Finally, but that is what they get for starting a fight in the middle of the school." soon Kisame and Itachi sat down with them. Deidara entered the cafeteria and saw Itachi, he was going to make him leave Naruto alone. He marched over there. "Hey Uchiha un!"

"Yes."

"Nartuo is mine!"

"Yours, no he is not. He is mine." he said coldly.

"Look if you won't leave him alone we won't be friends anymore!"

"I never realized we were." again with ice cold venom.

"This is ridiculous Deidara," Pein said, "You don't really like him your just doing this because you hate Itachi!"

"I do too! And, I'm not gonna sit with you guys at lunch! Come on Tobi, Sasori, Zetsu and Kakuzu lets go over there."

"Ok, Sempai!"

"Whatever brat I want my Lunchable."

"I'll go I think Hidan is giving me dirty looks!" Zetsu was still having his bad mood.

"I'm not going anywhere!"

"Five bucks says you will."

"I'm coming." with that they left and all through lunch Itachi and Deidara were on a stare off.

Meeting Sai at the Gay Bar

Naruto waited outside the entrance to the gay bar for Sai. He had on tight black skinny jeans, a bright orange shirt, with an orange studded belt and black high tops.

"Naruto kun you look awesome you have a nice apple bottom ass!" Sai said coming out of no where. Sai was wearing a small dark blue shirt that showed off his midsection. And some tight short shorts.

"So do you Sai." he said as he looked at his reveling outfit.

"Naruto I'm a bit of a superstar of at the gay bar."

"That's great Sai." and he was right as he got in; it was like a gay version of Cheers. Everyone went like, "Sai!"

"Hello everyone this is my date Naruto!"

"Hi, Naruto!"

"Ah, hey." Naruto said as he waved.

"So this is my element Naruto. Have a drink." Naruto had a cocktail that was blue and tasted more sweet than anything. Sai and him sat around and talked about this and that. He realized that Sai was great person a little nuts but he was great and really funny.

"Now Naruto I would love to sing a little song." he said with a grin.

"Great."

"I dedicate this song to my lovely Naruto." he started singing with a karaoke machine.

"_Hey, Hey I don't like your girlfriend! I think you need a new one!_" Sai sang complete with back round dancers. Nartuto was not sure what to think. But he just smiled. It was nice of Sai. He had a nice voice and he liked the way he moved his ass.

"So what did you think Naruto?"

"Sai that was great! I never knew you could do that kind of thing."

"Of, course only for you Naruto!" Sai walked Naruto back to his house in the cool night. The stars were out shining and at some point they were holding hands. Until they got to Naruto's porch.

"Sai this has been really fun."

"Yes, it has, so Naruto would you like to end the night with doin the nasty!" Sai said with a grin.

"Sai don't push your luck."

"You can't blame me for trying!"

"Good night Sai." Naruto said as he placed the lightest kiss on Sai's cheek.

"Naruto, I wow." Sai was silent and walked away a little dazed.

Little, did the boys know that they were being watched by glowing red eyes. Sasuke leaned on a branch as he saw every move that the boys made. He was not pleased. Truth be told that he had been following him for a long time. He just wanted Naruto back. He just wanted to see what he was doing. His date was next he had to think about where to go he usually got ideas from his brother but there was no way that Itachi would give him one. Maybe his 'friend' Suigetsu would have an idea. Anyway it was late time to go home and do some serious planning.

* * *

please review! also i don't think i spelled suigetsu's name right


	7. The Beach

**I don't think this was my best chapter. I tried I know it took along time but I had writers block. So next time is Deidara's date that should be better. As always I don't own.**

Sasuke went home to think about what he was going to do about his date with Naruto. He wasn't going to ask his brother he was rival. His stupid cousin Tobi was with the other enemy Deidara and then there was fucking Sai. Fuck this. He called his pal Sugistsu for some help.

"So what do you think I should do with him?" Sasuke asked.

"Take him fishing!" his blue haired friend suggested.

"He wouldn't like that."

"Ok how about the aquarium?"

"That's stupid I'm gonna call someone else."

"Fine dude see you." Sasuke decided to call Sakura he had an idea. The phone rang once and it was picked up.

"Sas-sas!" she screamed.

"Hey, Sakura was is the most romantic date you can think of?"

"That is easy first you would pick me by giving my favorite flowers then you would take me away to the beach. Where we would swim, and eat ice cream, and, then we would have a romantic picnic at night. Ok then we would walk along the shore line and you would kiss me looking up at the stars!" she said dreamily.

"That's perfect."

"When are you going to-" the line went dead. That is what Sasuke was going to do. Tomorrow he would tell him and Naruto would be all his.

Next Day

At school Sasuke spotted the cute blond. This was it. "Hey Naruto can I talk to you?"

"What is it Sasuke? He said somewhat annoyed.

"For our date on Saturday were going to the beach."

"The beach?"

"Yeah is that ok with you?"

"Yeah, I just never thought that you would think of that."

"So what kind of flowers do you like?"

"Lets see I like orange flowers."

"Orange huh I can bring you some. I'll see you." Sasuke was being spied on. Tobi popped out from no where. "The beach huh? Tobi is a good boy finding this top secret plan for his sempai."

Saturday

At eleven in the morning Sasuke walked up to Naruto's house with two dozen orange roses. He rang the door bell out came Naruto in orange swim trucks and a white tank top.

"Hi Sasuke is it ok if Kyuubi comes to?"

"Sure. These are for you."

"Oh, wow there pretty." the blond said smiling. They drove listening to music. Then they arrived. It was a sunny day. Sasuke watched Naruto take off his top. Damm he looked fine.

"So what do you want to first?" he asked Naruto.

"Swim!" they jumped into the ocean. The water was a blue green color. It was refreshing. Of course Tobi and Deidara were there. They were disguised as sharks. Sasori was there but had a fear of water so he was a crab. Naurto and Sasuke were splashing around in the water.

Naruto thought that was going will. He was having a good time with Sasuke. Until someone yelled shark. Sasukue went to Naruto's rescue. He picked him up and carried him to safety.

"Sharks un! Where?" Deidara and Tobi ran to the shore.

"Naruto I'm sorry about the sharks."

"It's ok lets play Frisbee with kyuubi." they did it was nice to see Naruto smile. He liked that.

Naruto was feeling confused he was having fun with Sasuke maybe they could try it out again. As the day rolled on they grabbed some ice cream and shared happily. The sharks were gone. So they went to bulid a sand castle. It was crudley made but fun. Until someone popped out from the ocean.

"Naruto kun I got a bathing suit for you!" Sai yelled it was a a small, tiny orange thong. Sasuke pushed him into the ocean. Even though he secretly wouldn't mind looking at him in the thong. Finally it was sunset. "Wow Sasuke it is pretty the sun on the ocean."

"Yeah." he was smiling he noticed he never smiled. Naruto looked at him with big blue eyes. He kissed him. And guess what Naruto kissed him back. When they pulled away Naruto looked at him.

"Sasuke I'm just not sure about this."

"I know but I want you." they ate dinner pleasantly quiet. Sasuke wanted nothing more than to kiss Naruto again. He knew he couldn't. He was unsure to about this. He wanted Naruto. Itachi couldn't have him.

Later at night it they ate ramen in a picnic. And they also had s'mores. Sasuke watched as Naruto got gooey marshmallow all over his cheeks. He wanted to lick it off. Naruto with the white hardening goo on him. He couldn't resit. He grabbed his cheek and licked it off slowly.

"Sasuke!"

"Naruto, I'm sorry. I really miss you." he said sadly.

"I don't know Sasuke you really hurt me."

"Yeah-"

"Hey cousin Sasuke!" ,Tobi said out of now where, "It seems that we took the bus here and we wasted to much time digging Sasori out of the sand so can we have a ride?" Sasuke looked upset. Until the loud blond came over with a sand covered Sasori.

"Fine but, sand boy can't come."

"No way un! We all go right Naruto?" he said as he hugged the smaller blond.

"Fine, fine!" they piled into to Sasuke car with Tobi writing shoot gun. Sasori was pissed off about being forgotten and nagged about it all the way back. "Honestly brat how could you fucking forget me? I was there for three hours!"

"Alright calm down." Sasori was also a horrible back seat driver.

"Watch out! There is a raccoon! Look out you fool this is a one way!"

"I know how to drive!"

"Can Tobi drive Tobi is a good driver." Sasuke had to kick him out of the way as Sasori complained about how he ran a red light. Then Deidara kept changing the station as him and Naruto sang along. In the end Sasuke considered his date ruined.


	8. Food and Golf

Naruto was in the hall way of his school when a loud blond boy came up to him. "Hello un!" Deidara greeted him.

"Oh hey Deidara!" Naruto said in a cheery tone.

"So for our date I was thinking we could go to this cool new restaurant I heard about."

"Wow cool that sounds like fun!" Naruto said looking forward to some great food.

"Ok I will see you at seven un." Naruto waved bye and headed to class.

Itachi was listening to the exchange. He wondered what he would do for his date. He wanted Nartuo to like him and enjoy himself. He hoped Deidara would have a bad time and something would go wrong.

Deidara really did not have too much of a plan. He believed that things like this should be spontaneous it would be to boring if every detail was planned out. If something interested them they would do it. Deidara sat in class behind Tobi. He started whispering to Tobi, "Tobi, tonight I'm going on my date with Naruto un."

"That's great Sempi! I'm sure it would be fun."

"That is right Tobi it will rule un."

Naruto was pretty happy to have something to do tonight he walked down the hall happily. "Hey, Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Oh, how is it going Sauske?"

"Fine, how are you?"

"Ok! I brought some of my good ramen for lunch so that should be good."

"Lunch about that I-" Sasuke was cut off by Sai who ran up to them.

"Naruto. It is me Sai. I haven't seen you in awhile. "

"Yeah I've benn busy-"

"Hey I was talking to Naruto." Sasuke told Sai.

"So?"

"So, we were talking and you cut in. you cannot do that."

"Oh, really I didn't think Naruto liked you." Sai smiled as he said that.

"Just leave."

"Fine Naruto sit with me at lunch."

"Sure thing Sai."

"Naruto I wanted you to sit with me." Sasuke said.

"It's ok Sausuke we can all sit together."

"Alright Naruto." Sasuke agreed even though he did not like Sai too much.

It was lunch now Sasuke, Naruto, and Sai sat together at a table. Naruto ate his choice ramen happily. It was an awkward lunch with Sai and Sasuke vying for Naruto's attention.

Naruto looked at himself in the mirror as the doorbell rang. "Naruto you look great un!" Deidara cheered.

"Haha thanks you to." They drove to the restaurant while singing along to songs. Naruto saw the restaurant was a new it was flashing different lights from the sign that read The Place to Eat. They walked in to see the place lit up with laser of varying colors. The table was colored a bright electric blue. They sat down and Deidara said, "Order what you want they have all kinds of food un." Nartuo looked over all the choices they had he decided on chicken parmesan. Deidara got spicy fried chicken. Waiting for their food they talked to each other. They were both alike in many ways. They were loud and high energy. They both loved to laugh at life and not take too seriously. Deidara thought he might actually like Naruto a lot more than he thought before. They ate and continued talking through mouth full of food. After, they finished the food they walked around the town.

"Mini golf!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Did you want to go un?"

"Will, yeah if you want to go?" Deidara asked.

"Yes un it will be fun un." They both had a great time even though Deidara hit someone in the head with the ball. Naruto fell in water trying to get the ball out of a pond. They both laughed at each other figuring that neither of them won. It was getting late so Deiara drove Naruto back. Naruto fell asleep on his shoulder. It was a great day Naruto thought.


End file.
